Looking Back Lorelai Style
by bluefroggy
Summary: Lorelai looks back on how she came to realize what was right in front of her for so long.
1. Here and Now

Title: Looking Back Lorelai Style  
  
Author: blue_froggy (Celia and Margaret)  
  
Summary: Lorelai looks back on how she came to realize what was right in front of her for so long.  
  
Rating: PG (But it may turn into PG-13 later)  
  
Feedback? Yes, this is our first GG fic!  
  
Author's Note: This is likely to be a really REALLY weird fic. Because we, the authors are quite odd, and we say and do VERY strange things. If Lorelai were here, she'd say, "Okay, you two have officially hit a new level of weird that even I marvel at!" Incase you don't know, that's an actual quote from GG. HAHA we remembered a quote! The world must rejoice in our names! (See what we mean?) ::laugh diabollically::  
  
Chapter One: Here and Now  
  
Lorelai heard a cry on the other side of the room. "Mrs. Danes," said Dr. Hoffsteader, "you have a healthy baby boy." The doctor wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and handed him to Lorelai.  
  
When she looked at him, she smiled. He looks just like Luke, she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the waiting room, Rory was waiting anxiously for any news. Luke had had to go back to the diner. "Miss Gilmore, you may see your mother now," said the nurse.  
  
"Thank you," replied Rory as she walked towards the room. She turned the handle and quietly pushed open the door. She stepped inside and walked up to the bed. "Hey," she said to her mother in a half- whisper.  
  
"You have a little brother, Missy," said Lorelai. "Do you want to hold him?"  
  
"Sure," said Rory as she took her new brother from her mother. "Aw, he's adorable! He looks just like Luke."  
  
"That's exactly what I thought. Speaking of which, we ought to call Luke. He hasn't met our little prince."  
  
"I'll call." Rory pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number of the diner.  
  
Fortunately, Luke picked up the phone. "Luke's," he said.  
  
"Hey, Luke, it's Rory. It's a boy!"  
  
"I'll be right over!" said Luke. About five minutes later, he walked into Lorelai's room in Stars Hollow Hospital. "Hey, Lorelai. I hear we have a son."  
  
"He's right here," said Rory, motioning with her head to the bundle in her arms. "Do you want to hold him?"  
  
"I'd love to," said Luke, gently taking the baby out of Rory's arms. "He looks just like his dad," he exclaimed proudly.  
  
"That's what I thought," said Lorelai and Rory together as they smiled at each other. "What should we name him?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Let's name him Christopher," said Luke.  
  
"Really?" said Lorelai.  
  
"Really," decided Luke. "And his middle name should be Gilmore."  
  
"That's his name then," said Lorelai, finalizing the decision. "Christopher Gilmore Danes."  
  
"I have school," said Rory.  
  
"And I have work," said Luke. Luke and Rory left, leaving Lorelai alone with Christopher.  
  
"Hi, Christopher," Lorelai said. "I'm your mommy. You have a sister, Rory, and she's lots older than you. She's almost in college. Your daddy, Luke, works at a diner, and boy is the coffee good there! When you get just a little bit older you can have coffee with Mommy and Daddy and Rory." Looking into his eyes-Luke's eyes-made her recall the beginning of it all. 


	2. Love and Coffee

Title: Looking Back Lorelai Style  
  
Author: blue_froggy (Celia and Margaret)  
  
Summary: Lorelai looks back on how she came to realize what was right in front of her for so long.  
  
Rating: PG (But it may turn into PG-13 later)  
  
Feedback? Yes, this is our first GG fic!  
  
Author's Note: This is a strange fic! It is strange because we are strange. We are so strange that we create the families of our favorite TV shows in The Sims and evil things occur. HEHE Camdenhood was so HILARIOUS... but that's another story for another...area of FF.net!!!! Can you guess where? That's right, 7th Heaven! ...7th Heaven, when I see their happy faces smiling back at me, 7th Heaven, I know there's no greater feeling than the love of a family, where can you-oops! Sorry! We have a BAD habit of randomly bursting into song. Honestly, if that's the song we choose, maybe we should be writing 7th Heaven fics. But GG is better, so we're not gonna leave it. BTW, Carole King RULES! Where you lead, I will follow, anywhere that you- SORRY! We're doing it again! We better just get down to business.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ ____________At the end of the last chapter, Lorelai was looking at Christopher (her newborn son, not Rory's dad) and thinking about how he looked like Luke. This caused a flashback.  
  
Chapter Two Out in the Open  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was six o'clock on a sunny Saturday morning. Lorelai wished she could sleep, but she couldn't. She pulled herself out of bed, walked out of her room, and walked down the stairs and bumped into Rory near the bottom.  
  
"Mom!" said Rory. "I was just coming to wake you up!"  
  
"Coffee..." mumbled Lorelai sleepily as she fell limp in Rory's arms.  
  
"Oh crap, let's get you to Luke's." Fortunately, Lorelai's slippers were on so Rory picked her up and carried her to Luke's. When Rory walked in carrying a seemingly unconscious Lorelai, Luke rushed over in concern. "Don't worry, Luke, the love of your life isn't hurt or unconscious. She's just really exhausted and could probably use a good cup of coffee."  
  
Luke blushed when Rory referred to Lorelai as 'the love of his life'. He left to get the coffee. He returned quickly and handed Lorelai the coffee. She groggily took a sip, and immediately, her face brightened.  
  
"Isn't it a BEAUTIFUL morning?" she cried. Then she settled down a bit. "Thanks for the coffee, Luke."  
  
"You know, Lorelai," began Luke, "I was really worried when Rory brought you here in her arms. I thought something was wrong."  
  
"Aw, Luke, it's nice to know you care."  
  
"I don't just care. I love you, Lorelai Gilmore." Luke stood nervously waiting for a reaction.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you to!" She grabbed him and gave him a short but passionate kiss. As they were kissing, Taylor Doose walked into the diner.  
  
"Luke!" He shouted. "I want my coffee and doughnuts NOW!" The happy couple jumped apart.  
  
"Coming up, Taylor," He said. He turned to Lorelai. "Dinner Friday night?"  
  
"You bet!" replied Lorelai with a smile. "Pick me up at seven o'clock!" 


	3. Questions Over Dinner

Title: Looking Back Lorelai Style  
  
Author: blue_froggy (Celia and Margaret)  
  
Summary: Lorelai looks back on how she came to realize what was right in front of her for so long.  
  
Rating: PG (But it may turn into PG-13 later)  
  
Feedback? Yes, this is our first GG fic!  
  
Author's Note: We're ba-ack! Yup, it's Us the Weird with an all-new insane author's note. As you probably know, this is gonna be a weird fic, and you probably also know why. Can you spell "strange"? That's right, S-T-R-A-N-G-E! That's what we are, man! We are the strangest people on earth. And proud of it, too. However, there's a dear friend of ours who seems to be catching up. Actually it's Celia's mom, and she's more mean than strange. All in one evening (the same evening that we wrote this fic) she forced Celia to practice the flute, forbade us to use her computer, and nearly made Celia wash her hair. How INTENSELY mean is that? Lorelai is a much better mom. Of course Lorelai isn't really anybody's mom, 'cause she's a fictional character, but that's not the point. We love her anyway, so here's the next part of her story.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
This chapter starts about 3 months after the end of the last one, during which time Luke and Lorelai have been dating.  
  
Chapter Three: Questions Over Dinner  
  
At the Gilmore house, the doorbell rang. "That's Luke!" cried Lorelai. "He's here for our three-month anniversary date!" She opened the door. "Hey Luke!" she cried. "Let's go. Bye Rory, love you! See you later!" The couple walked out the door and got into Luke's truck. They drove out of the driveway, out of Stars Hollow, and onto the highway.  
  
"I hope you really like tonight's dinner," said Luke.  
  
"I know I will Luke. Do you know why?" she replied.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'll be with the man of my dreams," she said lovingly. Just then she saw a sign. "Oh, shit," she cried. "Luke, the road to Hartford is closed."  
  
"Damn," said Luke. "Let's get drive-thru McDonalds and go home. What do you want?"  
  
"I guess I'll have a cheeseburger. Oh! And tell them to hold the pickles."  
  
"Picky, picky," said Luke  
  
Lorelai pouted. "Don't mock. Pickles give me a rash on my left ear."  
  
"Yeah right," said Luke.  
  
"I'm serious!" Luke ordered the food and they headed home. After about ten minutes, they got caught in a huge traffic jam.  
  
"Luke," said Lorelai, "I think you jinxed the perfect evening by hoping it would be perfect. Look how it turned out!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, being with you was nice, though."  
  
"Yeah. Lorelai, I was going to do this on your doorstep, but I can't wait any longer." He pulled out a small box that held a diamond ring. Lorelai opened her mouth to speak. "No. Don't say anything. Lorelai, I love you deeply and truly. If I had a choice between the most beautiful woman in the world and you, I wouldn't have to choose, because to me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I have never felt as sure about anything as I feel about my love for you. Seeing your bright face every morning when you walk into the diner is what makes my life worth living. I love you from the bottom of my heart and...................................will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'll marry you! I love you so much!" They kissed passionately and all was well. 


	4. Holy Matrimony

Title: Looking Back Lorelai Style  
  
Authors: blue_froggy  
  
Summery:  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Authors Note: Howdy partners, it's us again, the rowdy cowboys from North Carolina. Actually there are no cowboys in NC. But we tried. This is the all totally new chapter of our fic of GG. Strange and abnormal things occur around us as we write this (one of them happens to be that Marg singing So In Love from Kiss Me, Kate at the top of her lungs). One thing always pops up in our minds. We are NUTS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 4: Holy Matrimony  
  
Lorelai stood in her dressing room inside the church. She was somewhat nervous about marrying Luke. Rory walked up to her and murmured, "Mom, you're stepping on your dress, it's gonna crinkle, move your foot."  
  
Lorelai returned from dreamland, and looked at her daughter. Rory was wearing a beautiful bridesmaid's dress. Lorelai had originally wanted her to be the flower girl, but finally they'd decided to make Rory a bridesmaid.  
  
"Someone hit you with a pretty stick," marveled Lorelai as she lifted her foot off her dress.  
  
Lane arrived, wearing a dress identical to Rory's, followed by Rebecca, Sookie's little seven-year-old niece, who'd be the flower girl.  
  
"Look, Lorelai!" cried Rebecca. "Isn't my dress pretty?"  
  
"It's very pretty," agreed Lorelai just like any mother would. "And it looks especially pretty on you.  
  
Sookie arrived. "Showtime," she said with a smile.  
  
"Okay," said Lorelai, "this is it." The music swelled, and the party began to walk down the aisle. First Rebecca, then Rory and Lane, then Sookie, and then Lorelai, with Richard.  
  
They soon reached the end of the aisle, where Luke and Christopher were waiting. Luke had a smile on his face.  
  
"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony," began the priest, "to join these two, Lorelai and Luke." He turned to Lorelai. "Do you, Lorelai Gilmore, take this man, Luke Danes, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Lorelai gulped, and smiled at Luke. "I do," she said shakily.  
  
The priest turned to Luke. "Do you, Luke Danes, take this woman, Lorelai Gilmore, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," whispered Luke.  
  
"Rings, please," said the priest.  
  
Luke pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on Lorelai's finger. Lorelai put one on his.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Lorelai smiled, knowing what came next. "You may now kiss the bride." Luke grabbed Lorelai and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which lasted for what seemed to the audience like eternity.  
  
Finally, Rebecca piped up. "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!" she cried. Lorelai and Luke jumped apart, and everyone laughed. Lorelai and Luke were thinking the exact same thing: How could I possibly be any happier? 


	5. Doing the Splits on a Crate of Dynamite

Title: Looking Back Lorelai Style  
  
Author: blue_froggy (Celia and Margaret)  
  
Summary: We're gonna stop putting a summary, cuz u all know it.  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING, WB DOES, SO DONT SUE!  
  
Author's Note: Greetings. This chap is gonna be really bad cuz we're anticipating and planning our next attack--er, fic. We just ate Mc Donalds, and now we're even crazier than we used to be, if that's possible.  
  
Chapter 5: Doing the Splits on a Crate of Dynamite.  
  
This chapter takes place one month after the wedding.  
  
At the Gilmore house, the phone rang. Lorelai picked it up, since she was the only one home. "Hello?" she said. "Yes, hello, Dr. Hoffsteader. Me? I am? Well, thank you! I'll tell Luke! Bye!"  
  
Later that evening, Luke arrived home from work. Rory wasn't coming home for dinner, so Lorelai could talk alone with Luke.  
  
"Guess it's just the two of us for dinner," said Luke.  
  
"The three of us," corrected Lorelai nervously.  
  
"The---we---you" stammered Luke.  
  
"I'm pregnant," said Lorelai. Luke smiled.  
  
"Congratulations!" They kissed passionately.  
  
Later that evening, Rory arrived home. "What's up?" she asked Luke when she couldn't see Lorelai.  
  
"Well, for one thing," said Luke, "you're gonna be a big sister."  
  
"Mom's pregnant!?!" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Lorelai with a smile as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Congratulations!" cried Rory. She hugged her mother.  
  
~~~**&**~~~  
  
Nine months later, in the middle of the night.  
  
Lorelai tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't sleep. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain. "Ow!" she cried.  
  
Luke woke when he heard her cry. "Let's go to the hospital," he said.  
  
Five hours later, Lorelai was in agony. Wow, she thought. It really is like doing the splits on a crate of dynamite. She cried in pain.  
  
"Come on, Lorelai!" said Dr. Hoffsteader. And all of a sudden it was over.  
  
Lorelai heard a cry on the other side of the room. 


	6. Here and Now All Over Again

Looking Back Lorelai Style  
  
Chapter 6: Here and Now All Over Again  
  
Author's Note: Hi, Dudes. This is the last chapter MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Aren't YOU thrilled to get rid of us? Guess what? We decided that this chapter is gonna be in Latin. No..French. How 'bout Spanish? We can't decide on a language, so you'll just see when the story starts. Oh all right. It won't be in French. Just kidding. (oops, we revealed our language choice) hehehe. Our next fic will be in German. Actually we don't know German so that's not happening. Anyway, we've discovered that we don't know as much French as we thought we did, so we're sticking to dear old.Pig Latin!!!  
  
This chapter is the end of the flashback, and a continuation of the first one.  
  
Orelai-lay eturned-ray oo-tay e-thay eal-ray orld-way. E-shay ooked-lay own-day at-ay Ristopher-cay. En-thay e-shay ent-way oo-tay leep-say. E- shay reamed-day about-ay appy-hay ings-thay.  
  
1 E-THAY END-AY  
  
Anslation-tay:  
  
Lorelai returned to the real world. She looked down at Christopher. Then she went to sleep. She dreamed about happy things.  
  
  
  
A/N: All you reviewers (thanx for reviewing) who wanted more, we're terribly sorry, but our writer's block is so bad we can hardly leave bed. However, we're going to write a fic about Rory next, and it takes place right after this one, so you can read that to find out more. Also, (hint hint nudge nudge) we don't quite know who Rory should end up with, so suggestions (BY EMAIL ONLY, Shipoopidude23@aol.com) are always welcome. 


End file.
